<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help in Healing by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517660">Help in Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healer Lancelot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Leon has magic, Magical healer Lancelot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, magical healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot can't use his own magic to heal himself, which is a problem when he's stabbed while with just Leon around. Fortunately, he has a workaround in mind.</p><p>Set in the same au as In Which All The Knights Have Magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot &amp; Leon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healer Lancelot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help in Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Give me your hands," Lancelot instructed. His voice was entirely steady, with no waver in it from either pain or shock. Leon didn't get how he could stay so calm while bleeding out from a stab wound in his stomach. He was calmer than the First Knight himself, by a wide margin. He always was wherever anyone was injured, since in order to use his healing powers, he had to be centered and steady. But he couldn't heal himself. The magic didn't work that way. He was dying; how was he so calm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloody fingers wrapped around Leon's wrist and began pulling his hands down towards the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lancelot, I can't- putting pressure on it won't help. It's bleeding too much and there's no way to put a tourniquet on your stomach-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what we're doing," Lance countered, though he did press Leon's hands against the wound. He winced at that, the first indication he gave that he was in pain. "I need you to give me some magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I don't know any healing spells!" The other sorcerer knights had been helping Leon learn how to control his magic, but so far he wasn't talented with it by any means. He certainly couldn't do  something as difficult as healing a mortal injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to," Lancelot reassured him. "Just bring the power to the surface and I can try to direct it. Since its not my magic, hopefully my body will accept it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nodded, and closed his eyes to concentrate. Focusing on Lancelot's faltering breaths, he thought about what would happen if he failed. Usually when he was intentionally trying to call up more than a little magic, it spluttered and failed. He'd always been good under pressure though, and the consequences motivated him to bring more magic to his hands than ever before. He opened his eyes when he felt something helping him, tugging the power from his hands. The golden glow was draining down into Lancelot, who has his eyes closed as well, and his wound. After a few moments it petered out, but Leon didn't move his hands away. He felt like he shouldn't, or even couldn't, take his hands off his friend. Carefully keeping one hand against the injury, he rolled up the knight's shirt with the other until he could spread his fingers over bloody, unbroken skin. The wound had closed over, leaving just a slightly raised scar. And a significant amount of blood too, of course. Lancelot was smiling up at him, but also shaking slightly now that the danger and the unnatural calm that came with it had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-good job," he said, and wasn't that just like Lancelot to complement others after he'd barely avoided death? He laughed a little, and Leon couldn't help but smile too. "I had been hoping to test this with a less serious wound at some point, but I suppose we know it works now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon moved his hand up to grip Lancelot's shoulder fiercely, grounding himself in the contact. "I'm glad it worked, but please, don't ever ask me to do that again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that case, I'll do my best to only be stabbed when one of the others is around," Lancelot agreed. A shiver hit him a second later, and he winced. "I still might go into shock from the bloodloss. You should keep me warm if that happens, and a little more magic might help too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it." Leon took his hand off of Lancelot's shoulder to unfasten his cloak, even though letting go of him felt wrong. The other knight shivered at the loss of contact. Evidently, he felt the same way at the prospect of being separated. Perhaps somehow their magics had been tied together by the joint healing. The action had certainly felt intimate enough for that to be the case. He quickly wrapped the cloak around his friend while helping him sit up. "Can you ride, if I'm with you? It would be best to get back to Camelot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be able to, if we're riding double," he agreed. They took Lancelot's horse, although it didn't really matter. Both steeds were as loyal as their riders and would follow behind them even without a lead line. They'd switch to the other horse halfway there, if the two exhausted men thought they could manage it. Just getting up into the saddle the first time had been hard enough, and both men leaned against each other for stability. Lancelot, who was in front, nestled into the warmth of Leon at his back and took one of his hands off the reins to hold as it glowed with a little more magic. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear what you thought! Come talk to me about leoncelot on tumblr, where i'm @gremlinbehaviour</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>